The Blonde and the Brunette
by bananapanda2010
Summary: Takes place during Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban. A One Shot, on how things could have played out after Hermione hit Draco.


The Blonde and the Brunette

Setting: Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban, after Hermione punches Draco.

*NOTE: This is my first fanfic, little nervous on what you guys think ... hope you like it!!

"You foul, loathing, evil little cockroach!" exclaimed Hermione as she pushed her wand underneath the cocky blonde's chin. Her face was livid in anger. She couldn't take his insults toward Harry, Ron, and least of all Hagrid. She stared at the blonde with a glare worthy of praise from Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron were staring wide-eyed at their Hermione, not daring to believe this new side of her.

She held her gaze with the blonde. Steely brown eyes locked with his cold gray ones. She didn't dare blink, for her anger was subsiding considerably. They softened after a bit, giving him a quick wink.

Draco Malfoy stared curiously at Hermione, but didn't dare change his facial expression. It was just a show for Scarhead and the Weasel. For Draco, Hermione was dead-on cute for a Mudblood, and couldn't help but want her. He didn't dare show his feelings though. It was not respectable for a pureblood to lust after a mudblood. He stood there with a terrified look on his face, playing along with her. Crabbe and Goyle were looking as stupid as ever standing there watching him get beat up by a mudblood witch.

As Hermione drew back her wand and turned away from him, she suddenly turned full force on him, punching him in the face. The shock on his face was priceless, and yet he was impressed by her actions. He couldn't help but want to reach out and kiss her. Never mind the burning sensation in his face. She watched him stand there in utter shock. Harry and Ron were gaping at her in amazement.

Ron finally piped up and said, "Good? Hermione, that was bloody brilliant!"

Harry silently beckoned them both to go toward Hagrid's before Buckbeak was executed. There was plenty of time afterwards to analyze Hermione's non-Hermione action.

Draco stood there, with a quirky smile on his face, as he watched the trio make their way down to the pumpkin patch. He caught Hermione look back at him, with a sorry expression and a pitiful way of telling him to meet her after dark in the clock tower.

Midnight came and Draco was pacing up in the clock tower waiting for the mudblood until he heard a soft cough near the staircase. There she was, as beautiful as ever. He marveled at the fact that the brunette could look like that. Her uniform clung to all the right places. It hugged her hips in such a way that it aroused him.

She drew closer, chewing her lip in nervousness. This was the third time that week she snuck out to meet him. She couldn't help herself. He was enticing, intelligent, sexy, and she needed to know him. She never felt this way around Ron or Harry.

When she reached him she cupped his cheek gently. He leaned in for quick playful kiss on her nose and hugged her close. He felt different with her. He didn't need to keep up a charade of pureblood for all his friends or his Slytherin status for her. He could be who he was beneath all that toughness and cockiness.

They stayed like that until Draco couldn't contain his heart anymore and kissed her full on the lips. His tongue skirted her lips and entered her mouth. She gasped in pleasure, but opened up to him. She tasted him as they played a delightful dance with their tongues. His hands pressed firmly on her backside, pressing her against him. He pushed further into her, not wanted to let go of her. Her tiny hands he could feel roaming down his chest.

She was in heaven. This was better that getting the top grade in their year, better than anything she ever experienced. It was as though a light inside her lit up. She didn't need to worry about school, homework, Ron or Harry. She could just be herself.

When he finally broke the kiss, his eyes wild in passion, he could see that her lips were swollen. He lightly ran his tongue over them to soothe them. He knew they could never be together, and this was their only moment in time to be together.

He held her close until the sun started to rise again. He kissed her once more before they parted. Each with this secret closely guarded in them. It wouldn't be long before they would meet again and relive their passion.

The End


End file.
